ItaNaru: How the Relationship Began
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: The first time, Itachi took Naruto, was in the Training Grounds, and well, that just made Naruto love him even more. The story how their relationship began! ItaNaru


**...**

**Summary****: **The first time, Itachi took Naruto, was in the Training Grounds, and well, that just made Naruto love him even more.

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy! ItaNaru

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**One-Shot**

Itachi Uchiha, wish he could say, that he didn't love a kid, much younger than him, but then, that would be ultimate, total, lie. Now, despite the fact, that many believed that Itachi and Naruto got together, when the Uzumaki-Namikaze was fifteen, they would be wrong. They got together, not too long after, Naruto and Gaara broke up, which was when, Naruto had just turned fourteen.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi, was busy on a misson, but he wanted his team to train, so he called a favor in, from Itachi, to watch over them, as they train, maybe even teach them a little bit. Itachi, had to agree, because Kakashi was Blackmailing him, for something he didn't want anyone to know, even if the Council were suspicious that he did it, but they couldn't say anything, as it was a Top Secret Misson, Danzo had Itachi do, and so, the man covered for him.

And so, then Itachi had to watch the three, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

" What do you do, normally? For training, I mean. ", Itachi asked.

" Kakashi-Sensei has us fight, two at a time. ", Sakura says.

" Okay... Brother, Haruno, practice Kunai and Shurikun aim, until you can show me, you get Ten out of Ten. Naruto, you are you sit this one out. ", Itachi said.

" Why does the dobe, have to sit out? ", Sasuke asked.

" Simple. If a bruise appears on him, his father will kill me. I already saw what Hokage-sama did to Kakashi, as well as what Kushina did. ", Itachi returned, shuddering slightly.

Naruto pouted, " Kakashi-Nii lets me train! ", he called.

" Naruto, you haven't even been around really, for a whole year! You were in Suna. ", Sakura huffed.

Naruto smirked, " I know that, and where were you? Oh yeah, staying a pretty little virgin. ", he hummed.

" Wha-You-! Ugh! ", Sakura huffed, glaring, " It's not like YOU lost it. ", she huffed.

" It? ", Naruto laughed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, shuddering slightly.

" Naruto, must you continue remind of the Incident. ", he hissed.

" Yes. Yes, I must. ", Naruto returned.

" Train. ", Itachi ordered.

" Hai... ", the two returned.

The day, had passed quickly, but when night came around, Sakura and Sasuke were already gone, while Itachi was watching, as Naruto kicked tree's down, eyes red, from the fact, Naruto and the Kyuubi _are_ much closer now, as friends.

" Naruto, we must be leaving. ", Itachi sighed, Naruto pouted, walking over.

" Do we have to? ", he said, looking Itachi right in the eye.

That's when Itachi noticed, what Naruto was wearing. Tight, black leather pants, and a long-sleeved mesh shirt, covered only by another orange shirt, that was edged in black, the back having the red Uzumaki Swirl, hands bare. The Leaf Hiate, tied safely, around his forehead.

He just noticed, how fuckable the **Hokage's Son** looked. And how wonderful, he would look, eyes dilated, face flushed, pan-

'_Bad Itachi! B-A-D!_', Itachi thought angrily.

Naruto smirked, as if knowing what Itachi thought.

" Neh, Sensei, can you show me a justu? ", Naruto purred.

" W-What Justu? ", Itachi asked, doing his best, to keep his composure.

" I know the name.. ", Naruto purred, standing on his tippie-toes, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, face inching closer, " I believe, it involves you pinning me somewhere, pounding into me.. ", he purred.

Itachi walked foward, until Naruto's back, hit the tree, pinning him there, they mouth's meeting quickly, the Uchiha nibbled on Naruto's lower lip, gaining entrance, as the tongue's battled, only for a few seconds, before Naruto backed down, having Itachi explore his mouth, wrapping his own tongue, around the younger's.

Naruto groaned out, just as Itachi ran his hand, under his shirt, finding his nipple quickly, pinching it harshly.

The Jinchuriki moaned out, softly, but Itachi wanted to hear the blonde, scream his name, they parted mouth's, as the Uchiha continued to undress the blonde, starting with his shirt.

The mesh shirt, and Custom-made shirt, lay on the crowd, a few feet away, Itachi biting deeply onto his nipple, as he quickly un-fastened Naruto's pants, pulling them down, all the off, with the boxers.

Naruto groaned, as one harsh bite, onto his nipple, he leaned foward, with force, making Itachi fall onto hi back.

The Uchiha watched as Naruto happily tore off his clothes, throwing them over with his own, before Naruto hummed happily, aiming his hole, just over Itachi's hard cock.

" Narut- ", Itachi started, but got cut off short, as he groaned out, as Naruto dropped down, his hole greedily taking in the cock.

" I really don't need to be prepared, when I can get Kyuubi to, he can make me very wet, inside. ", Naruto hummed, kissing Itachi, before he started bounce, searching.

Naruto moaned out, in pure pleasure, when he hit his prostate, Itachi wanted something faster, twisting them around, he started to pound into the tight hole.

" Fah-ster! ", Naruto moaned, his nails finding themselves digging into Itachi's back, leaving bright red scratches, " Har-der! ", he moaned out, Itachi complied.

" Itaa-chii! ", Naruto moaned out, as the pounding became more, and more harsher, but all that was produced, was pure pleasure.

" I-I'm cuming! ", Naruto groaned, and he did so.

He walls clenched around Itachi's cock, and within a minute, Itachi burrowed himself into Naruto, just as he came.

**-o-0-o-**

And so started, Itachi's and Naruto's relationship, first starting out as something alike to a Friends with Benefits deal, but then, they easily became lovers.


End file.
